Juggling games of manual dexterity are known where a secondary hand-held stick is used to strike the juggling stick and keep it in the air. To promote the ease of play, various forms of additional striking surfaces have been utilized as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,039, 3,528,659, 3,433,809, 3,008,264, 2,377,498, 2,364,137, 4,750,745, 4,796,883 and 4,895,377. Of all the prior juggling sticks, those disclosed by this inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,377 having the outwardly facing cones at the center of the stick are by far the easiest to keep active during play. The inventor's previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,377 is incorporated herein by reference. Because the cones are hollow and open-ended to keep the weight of the stick low, such juggling sticks are difficult and expensive to manufacture. Expensive or complicated manufacturing techniques are required to produce such a stick.
The juggling stick 10, accordingly to 4,895,377, includes a central rod 12, a cone 14 at each end of the rod oriented to have the access of the cone 14 coincident with the access of the rod 12 with the larger ends of the cone toward the middle. A pair of centrally located cones 16 are also oriented to have their axes coincident with the axes of the rod 12 and are oriented to have the larger end of each centrally located cone 16 closer to the ends of the rod 12.
A player striking juggling stick 10 in the attitude shown in FIG. 1 at striking surface 18 can catch the juggling stick 10 on a secondary handheld spinner stick. A player striking the outside surface 20 of the cone 16 with a secondary spinner stick might easily lose control of the juggling stick 10 and end play.